


乐意效劳（中文翻译）

by animamuto (orphan_account), Nishma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, 上班时间不宜, 我有罪, 第五章剧透
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/animamuto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: 在帝国基地偶遇Noct一行人后，Ardyn与Ravus的对话。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A sus órdenes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847961) by [Nishma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma). 



标题：乐意效劳

Ravus愤怒，厌烦，懊恼。他离Noctis是如此之近，甚至在一瞬间内扼住了对方的喉咙，然后砰地一声！再见了，被选中的王，因为Ardyn，那个蠢货Ardyn，突然出现了。

他快步走着，只想赶快消失。

“嘿！小王子，别那么急嘛。”

“我不是王子。我不想再和你说话。我不想知道任何关于你个人，或者你与他们同行的事。”

身后的Ardyn低声轻笑，掐住他的手腕。

“你嫉妒了？”带着标志性的夸张笑容，Ardyn将Ravus一手压制在墙壁上。他拿起自己的帽子放到Ravus头上，然后瞬间，只是轻轻一动，就抓住对方的另一只手，让他动弹不得。

“你在说什么蠢话？”

Ardyn笑着接近Ravus。他加重手上的力道，恢复了冰冷，严肃的表情。

“那你刚才又打算做什么蠢事呢？我告诉过你多少次了，不要接近神选之王？”

“我要杀了他，结束这一切。他罪有应得。”

“为什么？”Ardyn盯住对方的异色双瞳。“因为他的父亲害死了你的母亲？”他用一种虚伪的高音说道。“行行好吧殿下，帝国培养你成为指挥官，不是为了看你犯傻。我已经一千次地告诉你，你可以做得更好。”Ardyn松开一只手，轻抚Ravus的面颊，突然地扼住他的脸，强迫对方直视自己。“但记住我第一千零一次的警告，别碰Noctis。我对他有更长远的计划，从很久之前开始。”

他放开Ravus的脸，露出尽可能温和的笑容。

“你对他如此着迷，杀了他岂不是更轻松一些？”

“你有立场指责我吗，迷恋妹妹的兄长大人？”

Ravus头一次觉得这场对话让他难以忍受。他扬起手要攻击对方。

“不许提Lunafreya的名字。”

“原来如此——”Ardyn笑着把对方的手压回去，“——想到Noctis要碰你的宝贝妹妹，你就变得愤怒……”

“与她无关！我不管你是谁，我可是Tenebrae的继承人——”

Ardyn用双唇换取Ravus的沉默。他不喜欢Ravus这样吵闹，这是让对方安静下来的唯一办法。

Ravus抵抗了，他抓住Ardyn的肩膀试图推开，但Ardyn显然更有力。当年长男人的舌头长驱直入时，Ravus终于投降，放任自己随波逐流。这并不会带来困扰，因为他已经习惯了。

最终他蜷曲手指抓住Ardyn的头发，给了对方想要的一切。

Ardyn满意的笑着，用整个身躯覆住Ravus，开口说。

“我们该回去了。”

Ravus的表情依然愤怒，但他双眼轻合嘴唇微张。他轻轻点头，仿佛在催眠状态里，意识还集中在Ardyn的动作上。

到此为止。Ardyn离开他，再次抓起他的手腕，拽着他一起走。

“我希望今天的事不会再次发生。无论你做什么，我永远都能知道。”

Ravus抑制住一阵颤栗。只是他不确定是出于恐惧，还是愉悦。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注释：上帝原谅我，我有罪。但愿这对儿CP能水涨船高。  
> 译者碎碎念：原文是西语，我尽力了，谢谢忍耐。宰相/大舅子的CP，不来一发吗？


End file.
